


The New Archangel

by Azar_the_lost_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar_the_lost_archangel/pseuds/Azar_the_lost_archangel
Summary: Azazel kills Mary but takes Sam with him to raise as his own. God is Sam's actual father instead of John because Mary cheated on John for pay back after he cheated on her. They don't know John is not Sam's actual father.





	1. The boy with Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of supernatural and I do this for fun and I do not make a profit of this. Sorry if this is a short chapter and a bad one, I'm new at this. So please if you see anything that I might miss and probably have to correct in the next chapter too, comment down below. Thank you!

Chapter 1  


Sam doesn't know who his father and mother are or even if he had any siblings, all he knows is, Azazel found him and took him in, he said that his father abandoned him on the side of the streets, left him to die all alone intel Azazel found him and took him in. Sam has his own room and his own everything, he has his own bodyguards too, Azazel says he needs them for protection from other people that might try and hurt him. He found out long ago what the protection was actually for and what Azazel and the bodyguards really were, demons, Azazel said he was smart for how young of a kid he was. Luckily that was the time Azazel desided to start training him to fight because it might have been a lot worse if he didn't know some kind of defenses.

It was a normal day till it wasn't Sam's gotten use to being in Hell, at first he wasn't so comfortable at the idea of being in Hell but being here since he was 6 months old you get use to it. So other than the being in hell part it was as normal as you could get for Sam, he just finished his lesson that his demon teacher was giving so he went back to his room. He sensed another's present in the room before he actually saw them but it was enough time to duck down as a kinfe embedded into the wall where his head had been just a few milliseconds ago. He instantly knew this was not one of his training exercises because they used knifes that could only hurt not kill him. He avoided what little he could but he was still in training and only 10 years old, while this was a fully trained demon, he could defeat some low level demons for only a human but not all of them and this demon is not on the low level either.

After a couple good punches he went down, but that didn't help at all the demon kept hitting and kicking him over and over again while he begged the demon to stop. They just laughed at him and he's guessing they got tired of playing around with him because it left him alone and walked over and grabbed the knife out of the wall. Sam started to back away saying, "...No....please stop," it just chucked at him and kept advancing. When it was almost on top of him Sam's screams of pleads turned into a shrieking voice that started to blow out all the lights and it ringed to all the corners of hell every demon and tortured soul there covered there ears. 

When it reached the cage in the very depths of Hell Lucifer looked out of the cage wondering which brother or sister might have the same fate as him and even though it would be nice to have some company, he doesn't want this fate for his brothers and sisters, so for the first time in millennia he felt sad for the pain that's being inflected on his sibling. The screeching stopped after a little while, every demon sighed in relief, Azazel ran to Sam's room were the source of the screeching came from and barged in. He stopped seeing a demon on the floor eyes burned out and dead, a little bit away against the wall there was a little Sam cowering there with wings rapped around him colored pure white and gold. Sam was still crying when he looked up and whispered, "...I'm..s-sorry...they wo-wouldn't...s-s-stop..." Azazel walked up to Sam and crouched down, "don't worry Sammy this is good, you don't know how special you really are, your father should have never abandon you on that street, you were meant for so much more," Azazel said as a smile started forming on his lips. "Now let's get you in to bed," Sam nodded his head at that Azazel picked him up and put him under the covers, "Goodnight Sammy," he said as he closed the door. 

Azazel walked into the throne room with a self satisfied smirk on. "Sir, what the hell was that," one of the demons asked, instantly several murmers agreed with him. Azazel smiled even bigger now, "We're dealing with something stronger than a cambion now," Azazel stated, he was earned with confused voices. "What are we dealing with, Sir," and, "What could possibly be worse than a combion, Sir," stood out the most. "We're dealing with a nephilim," Azazel said.

Outside the gates of Hell in the state of Wyoming every supernatural creature in the state that heard the screech went on a rampage ripping apart everything in it's path trying to help the voice they heard. Even after the screeching stopped they continued searching for the voice that called to them, drew them in like a moth to a light to help them even though they don't know what they actually said. Except for one standing in the shadows of an alleyway eyes glowing a golden blue in the dark. Every supernatural creature even in this rampaged state knew to avoid this creature at all costs after all you never mess with a trickster especially the trickster of all tricksters, Loki.


	2. This is not a chapter update!

Sorry I'm taking so long this is not an abandoned story a lot of stuff has been going on. So in between writer's block, my uncle getting diagnosed with cancer and moving I have not had time to update this story. I'm also looking for a beta reader if someone wants to volunteer. So hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
